


But tonight, I need you to stay.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa has nightmares, READ NOTES, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, t rating for a few cuss words, the angst is only minor, two married husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Oikawa has nightmares. Sometimes they're bearable but sometimes they're bad. Really bad.So he calls up the only person who'd care enough to take care of him: Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890
Kudos: 139
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	But tonight, I need you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome back to Day 5 of Iwaoi fluff week 2020!   
> Oh wow, I'm doing two tiers lmao  
> I'm super super sorry but this'll hold a tiny bit of angst! Or at least something of the sort but it will be fluffy! It's not heavy angst, just a little bit to build on to the fluff in a way :)  
> Also, this story was inspired by the song "The run and go" by twenty one pilots.  
> Sorry for publishing so late, I got distracted watching the third haikyuu movie and I've been working on some ushiten fics eheh
> 
> P.S: I really don't like how this one turned out, I'm sorry :(
> 
> Day 5, tier 1 + 3: awake + "I need you."

Oikawa has nightmares.

It didn't exactly specify how often but he knew he had nights at least three times a week where he would wake up in cold sweat, trembling as he held a hand up to his mouth and choked out a small sob.

Usually, it wouldn't take that much to go back to bed. Oikawa would sit back and relax, maybe go on his phone for a while or read a book before he was calm enough to try sleeping again.

Sometimes, on the other hand, he would be trembling far too much to be able to flip the pages, tears blinding his eyesight and dripping down his red flushed cheeks.  
That's when he would call Iwaizumi.

It didn't matter how late, or early, it was for Iwaizumi. He'd be there in five minutes regardless of the weather. And then he'd quietly sneak into the Oikawa household, holding up a bag of snacks and quietly tumbling headfirst on to the tatami flooring.

Iwaizumi would then comfort Oikawa with the gentleness no one would expect, wiping away the tears and holding him close until the trembling ceased. He would whisper sweet nothings into the others ear and then make him drink some of the water he had brought, feeding Oikawa some snacks as well.

Afterwards, he would cuddle him until Oikawa fell back asleep before quietly sneaking back out of the window, disappearing into the darkened streets so that neither of their parents would know of their encounters in the middle of the night.

Today was one of those nights, Oikawa jolting up into a sitting position as he hugged himself, breath heavy and room spinning.  
Flashes of the nightmare kept appearing before his eyes, making him whimper and rub over his face.  
It didn't help. He could still see the disappointed looks of his teammates, the tears that were shed when they lost their final match to Karasuno.  
He could still see the way his team was torn up, could feel his own disappointment of that loss rushing through his body.  
He failed them.

Oikawa gasped out a breath, the tears rolling faster and harder as he blindly shot his hand out, grabbing his phone and clicking the contact that he knew wouldn't ever leave him.

One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Fo-

"... Oikawa? Are you okay?"

"I- I- Hajime, I need you." He could only whisper out as a soft breath, hearing through the line how the other immediately was up and going.

"Alright don't worry Oikawa, I'm coming. Just talk to me, I'll be there before you know it." Iwaizumi sounded tired still but Oikawa could hear him moving, grabbing things and then hearing a zipper being pulled shut before a door opened and closed quietly.

"Talk to me Tooru."

"Uh.. right. I- I can't fall back asleep, I'll only see the disappointment in everyone's eyes again. I couldn't bring you to the nationals I'm so sorry." Oikawa blubbered, sniffling and he didn't realize how much he was talking until the line cut off. He winced, almost thinking he had annoyed the other before he heard a quiet grunt then the window opening.

Iwaizumi rolled on to the floor, his breaths uneven while his cheeks and tip of his nose were red from the cold weather outside.  
He was quick to push his shoes off, placing them on a mat that Oikawa had prepared for him before joining him in bed.

"You never were a disappointment. You've brought us closer to nationals than anyone ever has." He whispered, hugging him close and laying down while playing with his hair.  
It seemed to have calmed the other down, the quiet sobbing turning into soft sniffles as they held each other tightly.

"But I never actually got us to-"

"And yet that won't stop you from trying your absolute hardest in this sport. It won't stop you from reaching out to your dream and grasping it by the collar and yelling 'I did it!' in its face, now will it." Iwaizumi interrupted, leaving Oikawa speechless.  
He had never lost hope in him.

Another wave of emotions hit Oikawa as he whined and hugged his boyfriend close.  
"Iwa-chan, you're being too nice today! Come on, give me your weird insults that I love!" He said, pouting and resulting in him getting a light head swat from the other.

"Oh shut up you, I'm always nice when you have a nightmare." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, though he didn't let go of Oikawa.  
And so everything went back to normal, the atmosphere turning from dark and suffocating to light and comfortable as they talked quietly, time passing slowly and yet far too quick for either of them.

It was around three am when Iwaizumi thought he should get back, sensing how Oikawa was already nodding back off into sleep. But a hand grabbing to his shirt kept him right beside the nearly sleeping figure.

"Hajime.. please stay with me. Just for tonight. I need you by my side." Oikawa mumbled, tired eyes glancing at Iwaizumi with need.

How could he have said no?

Iwaizumi sighed softly, knowing that he couldn't talk back as he nestled back into the warm blanket, spooning Oikawa until he fell asleep. "Goodnight Tooru. I love you." He whispered before falling silent, only listening to the soft sounds of Oikawa taking in breaths and exhaling slowly.  
He stayed awake for long after that though, rubbing his back in soothing motions while he stared out of the window in thought. 

Oikawa's parents would be in one hell of a surprise when they find the two like this.  
Iwaizumi chuckled.

_Ah, fuck it._

\--

"Tooru! You missed both of your alarms already and just because you don't have morning practice, doesn't mean you can sleep i-" The loud scream of surprise woke up the entire Oikawa household as Oikawa's mother found the two tangled up in each other's arms, Tooru nearly pushing his boyfriend off the bed in surprise.

"Huh, what?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes while Iwaizumi scrambled to get up and apologize to them before he got beheaded by Oikawa's father.

The morning was indeed very eventful.

\--

"What are you laughing about, dumbass?" Hajime muttered, seeing his husband giggling over the counter top and trying to hold it in.

"I just remember that time my parents found you in my bed. Yknow, back in high-school!" Was all Tooru could answer, giggling more and quickly throwing his hands up when the other rolled up his newspaper to hit him with.

"Oh yeah? What's so funny about me getting into trouble, huh Tooru?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Right.."

Hajime sighed, hiding a smile behind the newspaper. He could remember it all too well.  
He had a lot of explaining to do as to why the two of them were cuddling so close in bed, why Tooru was flushed bright red and more such stupid questions.  
Hajime could only chuckle before a fond smile found its way to his lips.

But he was right about what he said that night. Tooru had followed his dream and accomplished it after so much hard work, so many trials and errors and he couldn't have been more prouder of him.  
And while admittedly he did still have nightmares, they were about what the future would hold instead of his past dragging him back.

"Now what are you smiling about, hm Hajime-kun?" Tooru was smiling as he leaned over the counter, though he kept a watchful eye on the food he was preparing.

"I'm proud of you."

And so Tooru was stunned once more by the gentleness of his husband, smiling widely as he teared up.  
"God I love you so much."

"I love you too."

But maybe, just maybe Hajime would take it back when he awakes to Tooru kicking him straight in the crotch and off the bed whenever a nightmare occurs.

Just maybe.


End file.
